1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-strength composite buckle for a variety of purposes, such as for use on dog collars and motorcycle helmets. In particular, this invention relates to a male-female side release buckle made of a combination of metal and plastic components, which can withstand high stresses.
2. The Prior Art
Multi-purpose buckles are usually made of either metal components or plastic components. Metal buckles have the advantage of high strength and durability, but are not very attractive and are difficult to manufacture. In addition, they add a significant amount of weight to the device on which the buckle is to be used. Plastic buckles are simpler to manufacture and are very lightweight as well as attractive. However, they cannot withstand very high stresses as well as metal buckles.
It would be desirable to have a buckle that provides both the strength of a metal buckle with the weight and appearance of a plastic buckle in a manner that is easy to manufacture, assemble and use.